Love Me Do
by carravase
Summary: The story centers around two young men who happen to find love in the middle of an era where homosexuality was not accepted. I will continue to update when I can, but meanwhile, leave me reviews :)


May 2, 1967

_ It felt like a dream, the way Dean's hands had explored every inch of his body. _Castieltiel opened his eyes, then shut them again. _Caressing his face, rubbing his hand up and down Castieltiel's stubble. _Castieltiel opened his eyes again and rubbed them. _The feel of the leather seats of Dean's Impala. _He swung his legs over the side of his makeshift bed. _Like heaven, only better. _He walked, half asleep, into the shitty hole of a bathroom. What happened last night? Castieltiel's head ached, and his mouth felt gritty. He heard a knock on the door, but chose to ignore it. Knock, knock, knock again. He pulled of his clothes and stepped into the yellowing bathtub. Whoever was at the door really wanted in. Castieltiel filled the bathtub, letting it cover his knees, his chest. The knocking had stopped. He leaned his head back.

He woke up what felt like hours later, but the water was drained from the tub. He opened his eyes completely, trying to figure out what had happened. Why the water was gone. A figure walked into the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ, Castiel. What happened to you?" It was his roomate, Balthazar. Balthazar laughed and walked over to Castiel. I come home to you about to drown in a bathtub? And I'm sorry, but it wasn't fun walking in here seeing you ass naked." Castiel frowned.

"I thought you wouldn't be home until Friday?" Balthazar sighed.

"Idiot, it is Friday? What the hell is wrong with you? You get wasted last night?" Castiel stepped out of the bathtub and covered up with a towel.

"To be honest, I have no clue what happened. I woke up with a massive headache."Castiel was lying. He remembered the drunken secrets whispered late into the night. Promises that could never be kept. Of course, he couldn't say all this to Balthazar.

"You know you have work right? So get up and go. Don't fall asleep again, asshole." Castiel grinned, and rustled Balthazar's hair. He got dressed and brushed his teeth, and then got onto his bike and rode to the garage.

As Castiel worked, his mind drifted off to the night before. When could he see Dean again? Then he reminded himself that he didn't want to see him. He didn't want the sickness. But he promised, he promised he would find Castiel. Castieltiel sighed, dusting off his pants. It was time to clock out. The day passed way to quickly. When he got home, Balthazar was sitting on the couch.

"My mom is sick, and she wants me to come home. I'm leaving next week." Castieltiel's stomach dropped. He didn't want Balthazar to leave. He walked into the kitchen, not saying a word. He knew that Balthazar was watching him. Then the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Voices, a low voice that didn't belong to Balthazar, but was easily recognized. Castieltiel walked blindly over to the door.

"He says he's an old friend, wants to talk." Castieltiel barely heard Balthazar say this. Instead, he was overjoyed. That Dean came back for him.

"Uh, can we talk in private?" Castieltiel nodded blankly and led him to the bedroom.

When the door was locked, Dean lunged for Castieltiel, his lips pressing onto Castiel's, not even hesitating. Castiel pushed right back, not even breathing, but letting out sighs of relief. Dean's hands went for Castiel's face, running through his dark messy hair, pulling, teasing. Castiel pulled away.

"You came back." He squeaked in amazement. Dean smirked, his trademark sexy smirk. "But why? We were drunk, and we didn't know what was going on."

"I wasn't." Castieltiel's heart seemed to have pumped right out of his chest.

"I don't even know you though." Dean's eyes went from twinkling, to hard.

"I brought you home. But not before-" Castieltiel nodded.

"I know. Who are you?" Dean laughed.

"I'm a Winchester. Dean Winchester, professional baseball player. You know, the Sox." Castieltiel went pale. Dean Winchester was homosexual. And of all people he chased after Castieltiel, a book nerd in college.

"But why me? Why did you choose me of all the people you could have had. All the guys you could have had." Dean shrugged. "And you know _it _isn't allowed. Especially if you're a professional baseball player. They'll kick you right out." Dean sighed.

"When I saw you last night, at the party, I don't know. I just looked past all those other people and saw you, you were dancing to Love Me Do." Dean smiled, reminiscing at the memory. "And you looked at me, and you smiled, putting your hand out, pulling me in. You were dancing beside some blond girl, and I wasn't sure if you liked guys. But when my eyes landed on you, I decided that, since nothing else is going for me, I might as well try and get the one I have my eye on." Castieltiel gaped at Dean.

"What do you mean, _you have nothing else going for you_? You're a baseball pro. You can get away with anything. And you probably have a place, food on the table, and girls chasing after you." Dean smiled. I don't want you to know everything before we even go on a date. Can we meet at the roller rink tomorrow night?"

"But people will know, Dean. They'll know we hooked up, and that we're homosexual."

"Trust me Cas, they won't." Dean pulled open the door and walked out of the room. He turned and winked at Castiel. Balthazar leaned back to stare at a flushed Castiel. _Cas._


End file.
